Time to say goodbye
by Insomnio
Summary: Debería aprender a olvidarle, debería conformarse. Porque su gran amor será la libertad, pero su mejor amiga es ella. / Para Odisea.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Y además, está dedicado a Odisea, a quién espero que le guste y no sienta deseos de enviarme dementores por mi tardanza.

Me ha costado tres mundos escribirlo, y éste ha sido el que más me convencía de cinco borradores diferentes. Siento la tardanza, y espero que te guste. Por lo demás, lo de siempre: acepto críticas, consejos, rewiews sin más, y manuales para aprender a hablar pársel.

* * *

_Do you know, that everytime you're near, everybody else seems far away_

_-Dissapear - Hoobastank-_

La respiración de Lily en la cama de al lado es regular. Lleva un buen rato dormida. Al igual que Dorcas y las demás. Mary Mcdonald es la única que sigue despierta aun. Está sentada en la cama, con los ojos verde-azulados fijos en su baúl cerrado. Es una chica ordenada, y no ha dejado para el último momento ni un cabo suelto. Ahora lamenta haber sido tan quisquillosa, ya que le sobran minutos en vela. Es su última noche en Hogwarts y debido a ello Mary no puede dormir. Es el final, y nunca le han gustado los finales. Nunca se contentó con el "y fueron felices y comieron perdices" ella siempre quiso saber que más pasaría. Tampoco le han gustado nunca las cosas inciertas, y en ese momento su futuro lo es. No acaba de asimilar que nunca volverá a coger un tren el uno de septiembre que la lleve lejos de todo lo que conoce. Le cuesta admitir que ese castillo que tanto la aterraba la primera vez que lo vio en la oscuridad se ha convertido en un hogar a pesar de los "sangre sucia" gritados desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No quiere ni pensar que no habrá más oportunidades de sentarte junto a Sirius frente al fuego para pedirle ayuda con alguna asignatura.

Sirius...

Aun no sabe qué va a hacer respecto a él. Si es que puede hacer algo, claro, porque él estaba ahí antes de que ella pudiera ponerle un nombre y por mucho que lo intente no desaparece. Es cómo si él fuera el sol y ella un planeta más de los que giran a su alrededor. Sirius Black es todo lo que Mary siempre ha soñado... pero al revés. Lo fue desde el principio, un amor no a primera vista, más si al primer contacto. Si cierra los ojos, Mary puede recordarlo con todo detalle, como si en lugar de hace siete años hubiera sucedido esa misma mañana.

_El agua del lago salpicaba contra las barcas, ya en la orilla. Mientras la gran mayoría dudaba de si podían bajar ya o si debían esperar indicaciones, un niño de cabello oscuro decidió no esperar, sabiendo que pertenecía a ese castillo, y dispuesto a reclamar su lugar. Bajó el primero, con una sonrisa triunfal. Le siguió un niño con gafas y cabello revuelto, y a éste muchos más._

_Mary en cambio, miraba nerviosa el suelo, temblando bajo el viento de septiembre, con los ojos fijos en dónde pisaba, tratando de bajar de esa barca sin caerse. Y de pronto, una mano pálida y de dedos alargados apareció ante sus narices. La acepto, agradecida, ya que la gracilidad no estaba entre sus virtudes, y alzo la cabeza para dar las gracias al dueño de esa mano. Se quedó muda. Era el mismo chico que había bajado antes que nadie. El cabello negro, un poco largo, no ocultaba los ojos más grises que Mary había visto en su vida. Y las comisuras de los labios del chico, estaban curvadas en una sonrisa burlona. Agradecida e intimidada a partes iguales, aceptó su mano y bajó con cierta torpeza. Apenas puso un pie en la tierra, el chico la soltó, dispuesto a reunirse con el otro muchacho, el de gafas y risa explosiva. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se giró y la miró, aun con el brillo divertido en la mirada._

_-Se dice gracias – comentó el niño, con cierta arrogancia._

_-Gracias. – y aunque Mary nunca había sido merecedora de ser llamada tímida, su rostro se puso más rojo que el cabello de la chica que había viajado con ella en la barca._

La verdad es que aquello fue casi de película, o de cuento. Solo que las chispas sólo saltaron una dirección y eso en las películas no pasa, en las películas hay un flechazo con acordes de piano y movimientos a cámara lenta. Y solo que ella nunca ha sido una princesa en apuros, y a Sirius no le pega el papel de príncipe azul.

Si Mary estuviera en una torre (con una cuerda para aportar su granito de arena al rescate, su cabello nunca ha crecido más allá de sus hombros) y él tuviera que rescatarla, más le valdría que la bruja que la encerró allí le hubiera dejado entretenimiento. O un plumero para limpiar las telarañas. Porque por muy aristocráticos que sean sus ancestros, Sirius no es un príncipe azul. No al menos uno convencional. Más que rescatar damas en apuros, le pega ser el que las ha hecho chillar de terror metiendo arañas en su mochila, regalando pasteles con sustancias asquerosas por dentro y tirando trozos de pergamino a sus cabezas durante las clases más aburridas.

Y el absurdo de todo eso consiste en que a pesar de todo, tiene cualidades. Es valiente, es amable (a veces), es inteligente, y además es guapo. Pero, tal y como diría Lily –al menos tal y como lo diría en un día en el que se ha levantado de buen humor, si pillas a la prefecta pelirroja cinco minutos después de enterarse de la última pillería del grupo de los Merodeadores probablemente pronuncie una versión mucho menos suavizada. Y llena de gruñidos ininteligibles – aparte de todo eso Sirius Black es un narcisista arrogante que a pesar de renegar de su familia se enorgullece de lo que ésta le aporta. Y en ocasiones, es cruel. Dorcas es más breve cuando tiene que describirle. "Es un capullo". Y punto. Mary, por su parte, no sabe que pensar.

Es un capullo. Lo es. Es narcisista, arrogante y a veces cruel. Lo es. Pero también es divertido, amable. También es alegre, de un modo que Mary no comprende. Y aunque pocos sean capaces de darse cuenta, hay veces (muy pocas) incluso en las que no es más que un niño triste. Mary no puede evitar conmoverse cuando le ve sonreír. Si hay una persona que tiene motivos para tener los labios apretados en una mueca sempiternamente severa, ese es Black.

Su familia le desprecia, hasta el punto de que está viviendo en casa de James. (No sabe mucho de esa historia. Sirius nunca está dispuesto a hablar de sus problemas, y a Mary nunca le ha gustado presionar a la gente para que hable con ella. Si Sirius quiere vivir fingiendo que ese enorme elefante invisible que le sigue a todas partes no existe, no será ella quién insista en señalar su presencia). Tiene un hermano que a juzgar por la pena infinita que embarga los ojos grises más que un familiar es una condena. Es cruel, piensa la chica. Es cruel ignorar a un hermano mayor sólo por seguir su propio camino... aunque, a decir verdad, Mary preferiría no tener que hablar sobre el hermano pequeño de Sirius. Regulus Black. Ni que pensar en él, si es posible. Puede que sea una Gryffindor y no una Ravenclaw, sin embargo una cosa no quita a la otra, y Mary aborrece las cosas que no entiende. Y si apenas puede tratar de lanzar conjeturas sobre Sirius, su hermano menor ya es un caso imposible. Inconscientemente, se roza los labios, antes de agitar la cabeza, como si de ese modo pudiese eliminar sus pensamientos.

Ojala fuera tan fácil. En ese caso ya haría rato que formaría parte del coro de respiraciones que forman sus compañeras durmientes.

Un coro, que, por cierto, está comenzando a desquiciarla por tanta envidia como le despierta. ¿Por qué es la única que no puede dormir? ¡No es justo! Sus amigas también tienen asuntos inconclusos, pero a ninguna la desvelan. Aunque puede ser que como ella es la única que puede poner nombre y apellido a ese asunto, es especial y se merezca la noche en vela aunque se muera de ganas de dormirse.

Cansada (y antes de que la cruel, pero justa idea de despertar a Lily a almohadazo limpio sea más tentadora de lo que ya es) se incorpora. La cama cruje levemente, y Mary da un respingo. Sigilosamente (más o menos: a la mañana siguiente podrá jurar una y otra vez que esa zapatilla de Dorcas estaba puesta ahí con toda la perversidad del mundo) abandona el dormitorio, dispuesta a pasar un rato frente a la chimenea. Le resulta reconfortante el chisporroteo de las llamas, y quizá eso la ayude a relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

Para su sorpresa, la sala común no está vacía. Y no necesita acercarse para reconocer esa silueta repantingada en uno de los sillones tapizados en rojo. Su corazón da un vuelco, y por unos segundos duda de si será capaz de dar media vuelta y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Si no se gira, Sirius no tiene por qué verla. Pero de pronto, recuerda.

_-Eh...Sirius..._

_El aludido se giró para mirarla, dudando entre prestarle su atención o conseguir una victoria más a las cartas. Peter Pettigrew dejó escapar una carcajada, y Remus Lupin alzó la mirada de su libro. No era inusual que una chica decidiese hablar con Sirius. Lo extraño es que él les hiciese caso. Puede que el hecho de que James estuviera cumpliendo un castigo y no allí, con él, influyese._

_-Si vas a volverme a pedir ayuda con runas mágicas, éstas navidades exijo un regalo. Y galletas por San Valentín._

_Mary se ruborizó. Ligeramente. Y asintió, ignorando algunas miradas fijas en ella. No era muy habitual que se sonrojase, o no solía serlo. Desde que conoció a Sirius Black, se estaba volviendo una molesta costumbre. Pero es que él a veces hacía unos comentarios tan... tan directos a la diana de los sentimientos de Mary..._

_-Siento molestarte tan a menudo. No importa. Puedo preguntar a Lily..._

_-¿Evans? ¡Venga ya! ¿Tú quieres una buena nota o simplemente aprobar? Yo te ayudo. A ver, muéstrame qué es lo que no entiendes._

_Sirius se levantó, con elegancia. Mary se encaminó de vuelta a la mesa dónde había estado tratando de resolver el ejercicio. No le gustaba molestar a nadie, y de tener que preguntar su primera opción siempre era Lily, sin embargo las runas eran la materia que se le atragantaba a las dos, y sentarse juntas a tratar de entenderla nunca acababa demasiado bien._

_Tras apartar una silla para ella, Sirius se sentó en la de al lado. El chico examinó el pergamino encabezado con la fecha de ese día, con los ojos grises clavados en los apuntes de la chica. Ella tragó saliva. Siempre era lo mismo. Le pedía ayuda, él aceptaba, se burlaba un poco de ella y finalmente guiñaba un ojo de forma amistosa. Y ella comenzaba a dudar que pudiera vivir sin esa actuación de todos los días._

_-Tienes el ejercicio tres mal. Muy mal. Y creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema, tu mala letra aparte. Ven, atiende..._

_Sirius señaló un punto determinado del pergamino, y sujetó el brazo de Mary para acercarla. La chica sintió el pulso desbocarse. Inclino la cabeza sobre sus apuntes. Sintiendo como el cabello de Sirius le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Con las dos cabezas tan juntas, parecía que estuvieran tramando alguna travesura, más que estudiando. No era nada extraño, todos sabían que "respetar las distancias" no formaba parte del vocabulario de Black. Aun así..._

_-Mira, es que te saltas un paso a la hora de resolver la tabla. Parece que no tiene importancia pero...a ver, resuélvelo ahora, que yo te vea._

_Mary podría haber admitido que le ponía demasiado nerviosa tenerle tan cerca y de ese modo jamás podría resolver ese ejercicio, pero lo intentó. Trató de olvidar al chico que tenía a su lado y se concentró en los números._

_-¡Bien! ¿A que no era tan difícil, Mary Poppins?_

_-Gracias y... ¿Eh? ¿Como que Mary Poppins? ¿Tú cómo sabes que...?_

_- Nuevas técnicas para cabrear a mis padres. Ahora en vez de "¡Por todos los hipogrifos!" digo cosas como "¡Por la guitarra de Keith Richards!" y cosas así. ¿Qué opinas? Se le ocurrió a James. - __Y ahí estaba otra vez, el brillo travieso teñido de gris, la sonrisa cargada de malicia. Mary trató de mantener su mirada._

_-Creo que te gusta demasiado dar la nota. ¿Has probado a tratar de... no sé, de no llevarte tan mal con tu familia?_

_-¿Estás de broma? Mary, Mary, Mary... para llevarme bien con ellos, para empezar, debería renegar de personas como tú._

_Mary palideció. Era cierto, y en muchas ocasiones se olvidaba. Y desde luego, no quería que eso sucediese. Bajo ningún concepto. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y retirar su sugerencia, cuando Sirius, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, como si ella fuese una especie de gatito con quien hay que ser indulgente._

_-Pero no te preocupes por eso... ¿sabes? creo, que prefiero quedarme contigo. Y si me disculpas, también creo que Remus necesita conversación inteligente antes de que Peter lo mate de aburrimiento. Por cierto..._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Las galletas las prefiero con chocolate blanco._

_Mientras observaba a Sirius marcharse, Mary sólo podía escuchar una y otra vez "prefiero quedarme contigo". Y sin darse cuenta, esbozó una amplia sonrisa._

Y entonces decide. Se encamina hacía él. Y repite esas palabras que se sabe de memoria.

-Eh... Sirius...

Sirius alza la cabeza, y la agita, de modo que su flequillo deje de cubrirle el rostro. Es un movimiento muy seco, muy del estilo James Potter, pero en Sirius adquiere una elegancia que no encaja con sus modales descarados. Sirius, con su alocada forma de ser y sus movimientos y sonrisas indecentes, se parece a una canción de rock, salvaje y descontrolado, pero de alguna manera a Mary le recuerda más a los Beatles que a los Rolling (pero que nadie se entere).

-¿Qué haces despierta? Mira que ya normalmente cuando madrugas siempre estás de mala uva... si madrugas después de trasnochar mañana serás como una banshee. – Sirius finge imaginárselo, y un escalofrió. – Uuhh ¡horripilante!

Mary abre la boca. Y la cierra de nuevo, indignada. Se cruza de brazos, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Sirius estalla en carcajadas roncas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no...

-Es broma, mujer. No te enfades, que es la última vez que voy a verte con ese pijama tan ridículo. ¿Eso... son osos?

-¿Qué tienen de malo los osos? – no se cubre, porque ya es tarde. Y sí, son osos, pero a su favor, no son de colores. Sólo son azules.

-Nada... No quiero protestar, no vaya a ser que me mates, pero...¿por qué son azules? ¿A qué clase de...? Vale, vale. Ya me callo. A ver, cuéntame qué haces aquí a estas horas.

Mary suspira. Y se sienta. Al lado de Sirius, pero manteniendo las distancias. Tal y como lleva haciendo desde que en tercero se llevó la decepción amorosa de su vida. Él lo nota, pero no dice nada. Ya es costumbre. La declaración de Mary hacía Sirius es entre ellos un tema tabú. Han echado tierra en el asunto, una capa nueva cada año, pero... es complicado olvidar la decepción que sintió.

-No puedo dormir. Es que... voy a echar mucho de menos todo esto – confiesa, haciéndose un ovillo, agachando la mirada. No sólo va a echar de menos Hogwarts. Posiblemente, vaya a añorarle mucho más a é asiente. Ella no le está mirando, pero siente el movimiento. A veces le gustaría poder ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. Poder verse a ella. -¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? – pregunta, deseosa de dejarse a si misma a un lado por un rato. Lleva prácticamente toda la noche compadeciéndose, ya es hora de hacer otra cosa

-Voy a unirme a la orden del fénix – susurra, orgulloso.

El corazón de Mary se encoge en su pecho. ¿La verdad? Ya lo sabía. Sirius es Sirius, un alma inquieta que no vale para estar sentado: no, él va a luchar por aquello en lo que cree. Va a arriesgar su vida en pos de un mundo mejor. Va a comprometerse consigo mismo en una causa incierta. Y Mary va a pasarse la vida dudando si está bien. Nunca ha tenido el valor de pensar si quiera en unirse. Lily es diferente, alguna vez ha dejado caer que no le importaría... Dorcas también quiere formar parte de esa generación de héroes. Y ella... ella no sabe lo que quiere.

-Es admirable... supongo. Pero... y aquí, señoras y señores, tenemos un poco de aplastante sinceridad: - ¿no es demasiado peligroso?

-Todo es demasiado peligroso ¿no crees? Además, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Mary: esos desgraciados van a por gente como tú. Lo que te hicieron el año pasado no será nada comparado con lo que te harán ahí fuera. Alguien tiene que detenerlos, por personas como tú. En vez de poner esa cara de pena, deberías sonreir. Ya que voy a protegerte, me merezco una sonrisa. Y quizá más galletas... pero procura no volver a quemarlas ¿eh?

Y ahí va otra vez. El héroe que Mary quiere ver y no puede. "Prefiero quedarme contigo". "Ya que voy a protegerte..." Si no supiera que no lo hace queriendo, lo pensaría. Y a veces, lo piensa. Y luego sigue pensando, y el corazón se le rompe de nuevo (dos, tres, cuatro veces...). Es su amiga. Y nada más. La acepta a su lado, pero no la necesita. La aprecia, pero no la ve de esa manera. Y en cambio ella, solo puede pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría imaginar un mañana juntos (un mañana para el que no hay ni habrá lugar)

-Sirius...

Va a repetírselo. Porque no habrá más veces, no habrá un mañana. Puede que vuelvan a verse, puede que tenga que conformarse el resto de su vida con cartas que no igualan el sonido grave de su voz, ni sonríen con picardía. Tiene que hacerlo, porque si no nunca podrá volver a dormir, porque pasará las noches lamentándose.

-No lo digas...- a veces, Sirius parece saber lo que pasa por su cabeza. Como ahora. Y a pesar de todo la mira, con seriedad.

-Te quiero. Lo siento.

Y se hace el silencio. Sirius suspira, ella se siente incapaz de seguir mirándole. Y de estar allí. El peso de un nuevo rechazo se cierne sobre ella, aunque no siente ganas de llorar como aquella vez porque ya está resignada. De pronto, él la abraza. Sorprendida, se acurruca, sabiendo que quizá sea a todo lo que puede aspirar. Porque con o sin abrazo, sabe que la respuesta no ha cambiado. El único gran amor de Sirius Black ha sido y será la libertad, y contra eso, ella no puede competir. Lo entiende.

Solemnidad desconcertante que se enfrenta contra una pena infinita que en el fondo solo es resignación. Ella agacha la mirada. Sirius alza su barbilla. Acerca su rostro y la besa. No, mejor dicho, la roza, y luego se aparta. Un beso tan casto que es casi infantil (como el amor que Mary le profesa). Demasiado inocente para significar algo, pero que al mismo tiempo para la chica lo es todo. Es una despedida, ese punto y final que lleva siete años temiendo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

La última vez, quiso llorar. Y ahora, absurdamente, Mary podría reírse, aunque no lo hace. Lo sabe. De alguna manera, lo supo antes que ella. Debería aprender a olvidarle, debería conformarse. Porque su gran amor será la libertad, pero su mejor amiga es ella.

-¿Las galletas... con chocolate blanco, como siempre? – echa tierra sobre el asunto, por segunda vez. Ésta vez, de forma definitiva. Sonríe, aunque no siente verdaderas ganas. Ya no tiene trece años, y llorar no va a servirle de nada.

-Con chocolate blanco. Si no las quemas, claro. – confirma él, afilando una sonrisa. - ¿Me las enviarás?

-Sólo si me escribes a menudo.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

-Oye, prométeme otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vas a ir a dormir ya. En serio, por las mañanas das más miedo que ir al despacho de McGonagall. Y ya es tarde... cabreada y con ojeras vas a ser el terror de los alumnos de primero.

-¡Serás...!

-Buenas noches, Mary Mcdonald.

Mary se incorpora, aun con la última replica ensombreciendo su expresión. Suspira, dos veces, y se aparta el cabello del rostro.

-Buenas noches, idiota.

Sabe que ahora sí logrará dormir. Es el final, y nunca le han gustado los finales. Nunca se contentó con el "y fueron felices y comieron perdices" ella siempre quiso saber que más pasaría. Sin embargo, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, va a contentarse con ese final que no es del todo feliz, y va a esperar una carta que puede que sea su única certeza en un futuro del que no sabe nada.

Al menos, siempre tendrá los recuerdos. (Y ningún amor sobrevive cien años en la distancia)


End file.
